Brandon The Hedgehog, Cameron Becnel, and Dave Felis' Adventures Series
The Brandon The Hedgehog, Cameron Becnel, and Dave Felis' Adventures Series is a crossover series between Tokusouldier, Transformranger, and the Dave Felis' Adventure Series which takes place primarily in the Tokusouldier dimension. In this series, there are three main protagonists, each one representative of their home dimension. Unlike the Dave Felis' adventures series, this one doesn't feature crossovers with any previously made films and has voice actors from the first episode. Plot In an alternate continuity of Tokusouldier, the Transformranger and Dave Felis dimensions merged with the Tokusouldier dimension. Unfortunately, the villains have gone into hiding while triggering a series of unfortunate events on the heroes wherever they go. However, the heroes are undetered and embark on new adventures around every corner, coming up with new weapon ideas, power-ups, and jokes along the way. Episodes #'Brandon, Cameron, Dave, and the Journey over Mt. Toon'-(series premier) After a freak accident that resulted in the Dave Felis and Transformranger dimensions merging with the Tokusouldier dimension, the villains go into hiding and the heroes decide to join forces. However, after they discover that the birthday train is stranded on Mt. Toon, they decide to help them get to the human world. They ask other engines for help, but decline for their own reasons (the third one's being the most reasonable). Facing the possibility that they won't succeed, the heroes decide to give up, which cause Jake and Team C.A.T. to berate them for acting foolishly. Still determined to keep their end of the bargain, Jake agreed to use his JiyuuCopter in Land Mode to pull the Birthday Train as he still reminisced over how Team C.A.T. acted since Dave Felis left for his Freedom Fighter training. Just then, wihout rhyme or reason, out comes the Freedom FIghter graduate Dave Felis, now sporting red gloves, a headset, and not wearing pants. The heroes soon regain their faith on his return, even being impressed with his new changes (despite Ryo teasing him for his nude appearance). Bernie the Steam Engine and Tracy the Tank Engine also enter the scene, willing to help. Despite the ridicule of the animals there (Dave shrugs their remarks because, in his terms, "they weren't there at the battle in Ilanopolis."), the engines keep going. After escaping a near-death experience at the bridge, the heroes are buried under an avalanche of snow, knocking the engines unconscious. Brandon and Dave (turned into Gallantmon), still not accepting defeat, warm the engines up, allowing them to regain consciousness. With one more effort, the engines break through the snow and make it to the human world. Later, Brandon realizes that they'll have trouble getting back to the train yard since the health-hazardous bridge collapsed, leaving the heroes to contemplate on the obstacle, for the can't leave the engines and the birthday train cars (minus the caboose, which fell into the river of turpentine at said bridge) in the human world and they'll be too heavy for even the combined efforts of the flying characters. Suddenly, Max came up with a solution (pulling the scenery of the trainyard onto the screen, subsequently teleporting the cast to said location), leaving Brandon to say that Max actually had a good idea (and also told Max not to get used to it). #'The Good, the Bad, and the Westrangers'-(crossover with MrBLUERANGERHERO series Westranger) When the heroes travel to a place known as Toon Mesa, they are attacked by a mysterious outlaw named the Black Desperado and his comically inept henchmen, the Gray Varmint and the Brown Outlaw. The villains are defeated by Toon Mesa's guardians, Super Posse Westranger. Before Westranger can arrest the Black Desperado and his goons, the villains escape. Brandon, Cameron, Dave, and their teams are then treated with friendly Toon Mesa hospitality (which Brandy, being the spoiled brat she is takes advantage of, which prompts Red Sheriff to arrest her, causing Brandy to come to her senses). On the dual side of the plot, the heroes come up with a plan with the help of the other townsfolk, but before they can set it in motion, the Black Desperado create a cow stampede that damages more of the town, and even more of the toons flee. #'Brandon's Wish'-(based on the Animaniacs special, Wakko's Wish) The heroes move into a bankrupt, 19th century-styled district of Toontown called Acmeville. Once, Acmeville was as close to perfect as it could possibly get (the only downside being a mime). Back then, the district was ruled by benevolent king, Richard the Trustworthy. After the king passed away, the district was taken over by the leader of it's neighbor district, King Highandmighty the Pompous, a ruthless corporate raider who taxed the district's inhabitants for all they're worth. The heroes were in a state of dispair, but Brandon felt confident that things would get better in time while Dave Felis still has his freedom fighter blood to fight this opposition, Robin Hood style. Soon, they got the rest of the district to lighten up. While this was successful, Dave starts to convince the others that they can stand up against this oppression as the other Freedom Fighters have done before. "Fear not, citizens of Acmeville," he said loud and clear, "this oppresion and bankruptcy is officially worned out. We're going to see to it that we will fight for a free Acmeville and demand that King Highandmighty cease the damage once and for all." The townsfolk thought he's insane, but Dave's team believe anyway. While the townsfolk were hoping and Team C.A.T. beating back against the injustice ("You know like espionage, sabotage, guerrilla warfare, robbing Pompousia's rich to give to the poor, the whole schtick." said Dave), Marina begins to take ill while Brandon went to the human world to earn as much money as he could. As the townsfolk waited, tension rised between Dave and Miyoko who believes the freedom fighter position to be too dangerous for him. "While we end up here," replied Dave during one of the scoldings, "Standing around doing nothing about the taxes while Highandmighty left these people cold and miserable. I don't even think miss Sally would approve of this." Miyoko tried to find words to end the conflict by saying, "Dave, one day you'll know what being a Freedom Fighter is. Until then, you can just stay here-" "Yeah, that's what you said when all of Mobius is outtaxed!" yelled Dave as he leaves the shack in a huff. Miyoko, feeling guilty that of crushing Dave's trust, looked at the photos of the other freedom fighters on the wall and said "What would you do?" As Dave left, he said to himself, "How am I suppose to do Freedom Fighter-related matter, when I'm stuck with faithless friends." When Brandon returned, all he had was a single ha'penny, but considering the district's bankrupt condition, it was quite alot of money. However, the tax collector arrives and takes Brandon's ha'penny, once again leaving the district bankrupt. Dave, furious of not doing anything but stand around like 'nothing', rammed his fist to a tree in anger. Unfortunately, it broke and fell on top of the tax collector by accident. "Oopsy," said Dave. The guards of King Highandmighty and the captain asked who did this and noticed Dave's wooden-stained glove in which the he declared Dave as "an un-conformist and a rebel" which the latter replied, "Meh, it's in the job description. But I didn't cause the death on purpose." "You're also charged for high treason." were the words of the Captain. He then orders Dave's capture but Dave barely manages to escape his forces in the abilities that were "uncommon for a cat. He's slippery as a seal, hops like a kangaroo, and he's faster than a hedgehog-who-shall-not-be-named." Dave soon hops onto a high tower and shouts to the townsfolk "TO FREEDOM!" in which the townsfolk were surprised as this NEVER happened before. "Not like how King Richard's loyal knights defended this town from evil oppression." said one old man Dave recently rescued from the tax collector. Brandon, feeling guilty that he didn't earn more, became desperate enough to wish on a star. Suddenly, the desire fulfillment facilitater, Pops, appears and congradulates Brandon for picking the second wishing star out of the millions of other stars. The star lands near Mt. Toon and a race to the star begins, for the one who touches the star first gets one wish. Dave goes alone to see King Highandmighty at his castle and announces to Highandmighty's assembled supporters that he will do all in his power to oppose Highandmighty and restore King Richard's honor to Acmeville. Highandmighty's nobles attempt to capture him but, in spite of their efforts, Dave escapes. After Marina is seemingly injured by a cannon blast from King Highandmighty, she fakes being on the verdge of death to buy Brandon enough time to get to the wishing star. Unfortunately, the heroes were surrounded and waited for execution. When suddenly, a laser pistol knock out the robots which turns out to be Dave Felis and a few other Freedom Fighter Rookies from Sanctuary (excluding the other Freedom Fighters from the regions of Mobius, as Dave said "The other Freedom Fighters wouldn't come, so I managed to convince these guys.") as they proceed to fight back Highandmighty and his goons once and for all. Only after Brandon makes it to the star does Marina and Dave reveal that it was a two-part diversion. Brandon makes his wish and gets two ha'pennies. He uses one to save Marina from her illness. Afterwards, Brandon used his last ha'penny to buy food for himself and his compatriots. Fortunately for the villagers, the Santcuary Freedom Fighters Dave brought with him also returned the money and the stolen supplies back to them. And in no time at all, the district went back to the beautiful and almost perfect state it was during the reign of King Richard (while the Mime still remains a downside). After King Highandmighty, the tax collectors, and his assembled supporters were taken to G.U.N. authority to explain the appalling damage they had done in leaving the district bleak and oppressed, he was replaced by King Richard's brother, King Ben Evolent the Humble who knighted Brandon and Dave Felis as "Sir Brandon, Knight of Hope" and "Sir Dave, Knight of Freedom". Cameron asked with honesty to be knighted too. So Cameron was knighted as "Sir Cameron, Knight of absolutely doing nothing." King Ben thanked the heroes for saving Acmeville. "You have reminded us that a kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of the king but the strength of the people. And you also helped everyone to realise that being a Freedom Fighter doesn't mean having a shining armor, but by standing up for what they believed in." The heroes soon left Acmeville, due to their duties to keep Mobius free. #'Brandon, Cameron, Dave, Marty, Katrina, and the unsafe ship '''AKA '''The Unsafe Ship's Bad Habits! Dave Felis is Leaving?! '-(based on Theodore Tugboat episode, Theodore and the unsafe ship) The heroes are helping Marty and Katrina move a ship into the Toontown Harbor. The ship, who's name was Ralphie, appears to be very rough and scruffy. His cargo was just scattered all over his deck (Brandy criticizes him of being a slob, only to have Ralphie call her a "snot-nosed mutt who pokes her snotty nose in other peoples' business"). The tugs examine Ralphie to make sure he's safe, only to notice that he looks less safe the closer they look. After that, Ralphie defiantly cruises past them towards the harbor. The tugs try to reason with him, but to no avail. Soon, Ralphie drops a tank overboard. Feeling discouraged after Ralphie drops three more pieces of cargo, the heroes and tugs chose to give up; this caused Dave to finally feel very disappointed and angry with his team for their foolish decision to act like bystanders instead of Freedom Fighters. Having enough, Dave left to handle the situation alone. Suddenly, they hear a voice say, "Welcome to my world." The owner of the voice was revealed to be the tank Ralphie dropped earlier. Cargo (toon-based or otherwise) was usually very quiet and well-behaved, never spoke up. The rest of the overboard cargo are revealed to be toon-based as well and explain that Ralphie always does the opposite of what he's told. This gives Brandon an idea. He explains it to everyone and they head out for Ralphie. They tell him not to go near the Green Beach, knowing that he would go anyway. Once Ralphie reaches the beach, he sees steam rising from his bow and feeling a stinging sensation from it. Alarmed, Ralphie asks what's happening. Marty explains that Ralphie didn't let them finish telling him why it wasn't safe, the beach was covered with turpentine, which got picked up by the water. Ralphie horrifically realizes that his habit of doing the opposite of what he's told could have sunk him. The tugs use the chance to tow Ralphie to his dock, backwards, which embarrasses him very much. #'Brandon, Dave Felis, Cameron and the Great Harbor Rescue-'(based on Little Golden Book Land: The Great Harbor Rescue) Time passed ever since Dave left the heroes following the unsafe boat incident as Cleo was enjoying some sun in the Imperial City of Kinka, he soon heard a commotion from the workers that Toontown Harbor's breakwater was nearly damaged from a previous storm and they fear that the next storm will flood Toontown and the harbor. Cleo overhears the meeting, and after learning what's wrong, she promises to help fix the breakwater. The big ships laugh at her for such a thought, but Marty and Katrina are willing to help. When the heroes heard of this and cannot seem to find a way to fix the breakwater, they decided to throw in the towel. But Brandon refused to give up and Cleo soon told the others the same thing and yet the others rebuked her for having rocks in her head. Cleo bounced on that idea and decided to find a large boulder from Cavetown to fix the breakwater. The heroes then take a ride on Bernie, Tracy, and Michael's next train to Cavetown (which was a rocky mountain district of Toontown near Mt. Toon). On the way to the boulder, the heroes keep getting separated and back together again. They finally reach the boulder and struggle to move it. Suddenly, Sam realizes that if the boulder was too big for them to move, they should think of the impact it would have on the engines. Realizing this, Brandon, Marina, and Miyoko use their powers to lift the boulder and slowly lower it to the engines so it won't harm them. Then, the heroes head back for the harbor. However, the weight of the engines and the boulder give them too much momentum, surging towards the harbor out of control (although Bernie comments that they could've just stopped at anytime, but that would be really boring, Walt angirly replies "And that is more important than safety, mate?!"). The ships at the harbor realized that Cleo, Marty, and Katrina intended to follow through with their promise and create a barrier of mattresses to slow them down (leaving Bernie to comment, "It slowed us down, but frankly, we could've just stopped at anytime. We just surged here because it made the scene more exciting"). The boulder was then launched into the hole in the breakwater, saving the harbor. After the breakwater was secured, the heroes celebrated their victory and were honored as what they were. Brandon comments that someone should make a film about the adventure and winked at the audience, hinting that he already knew that someone did. #'Cleo and the Christmas Cookie Caper'-(Christmas Special based on It's a Spongebob Christmas) It's close to Christmas time and the heroes are getting ready while singing the song "Santa has his eyes on me." Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is formulating a plan to make everyone in Toontown become jerks using the powdered form of Jerktonium, Turdinite. Doofenshmirtz sprinkles Christmas cookies with Turdinite to feed to the Toontown inhabitants in an effort to get the gift of ruling the Tri-State area. He tries it on Cleo, but she shows no signs of being a jerk. Doofenshmirtz, assuming that the Turdinite was made from fake Jerktonium, gives Cleo the Cookie Dispencer-inator (the cookie dispencer Doofenshmirtz used) so she can give the cookies out. After Cleo dispenses some cookies, Doofenshmirtz notices that the Turdinite worked on the other inhabitants and realizes that Cleo was immune to it. To ruin Cleo's reputation, Doofenshmirtz creates an evil (wind-up) version of Cleo to wreak havoc. Soon, Cleo begins to notice that everyone she gave cookies to were acting like jerks. Afraid Santa might skip Toontown this year, she seeks help from the others, only to find them acting like jerks themselves. She then accidently sends a cookie into a molecular analyazer (evidently made by the Acme Corporation) and the heroes discover that the cookies were contaminated with Turdinite. Dave asks Cleo where she got the cookies and she innocently says that they're from Doofenshmirtz. Annoyed, Brandon says, "You took food from a mad scientist and fed it to everyone in sight?" Cleo responds with a simple, "Mm-hmm." Out of annoyance, Masami dubs her an idiot. Again, Cleo responds with a simple, "Mm-hmm," still not realizing her mistake. Dave then comments, "No wonder everyone's been acting like such big jerks lately," which finally causes Cleo to realize her mistake and that she had eaten tons of the cookies. Then, the heroes notice that Cleo's not acting like a jerk. Brandon considers it a combination of her scattered brain and pure heart. They then use the song "Don't be a jerk," to counteract the Turdinite (because Turdinite is simply Jerktonium in a powdered form). However, Santa gives everyone (except Doofenshmirtz) coal. Cleo tries to clear up the situation when her evil wind-up clone appears and terrorizes Santa. The heroes manage to defeat the robot and Santa learns that Doofenshmirtz was responsible for the whole thing and gives him the coal instead of everyone else. #'Katrina and the Sunken Ship'-(based on Theodore Tugboat episode, "Hank and the Sunken Ship") After finishing his nightly underwater patrol, SubmarineMech discovers a sunken ship. Meanwhile, the heroes are have a story-telling time. Brandon was telling the most entertaining stories and Katrina tries to tell a story just as good, but fails. Later, SubmarineMech arrives and tells the heroes about the sunken ship. After hearing the story of the sunken ship, Katrina decides to raise it herself to make a good story. SubmarineMech takes her to the place he found the ship (which was right below the usual spot where she covered a lighthouse's blind spot). She used her hauling rope to raise the ship. Later, the heroes notice that Katrina is missing and go searching for her. Meanwhile, Katrina is still struggling to raise the sunken ship when suddenly, she runs out of oil for her engine and lamp. Then, she notices giant rocks covered with turpentine and fears that she may crash into them. Meanwhile, Brandon, Dave, Cameron, and Marty ask SubmarineMech if he'd seen Katrina. Suddenly, SubmarineMech remembered that Katrina was at the site of the sunken ship. Back with Katrina, she begins to wish she were home in her dock listening to her story right now, instead of still living it. Then, Marty, SubmarineMech, Brandon, Dave, and Cameron come to the rescue. SubmarineMech dives down below and untangles Katrina's hauling rope (having extreme difficulty doing so because he lacks hands). Later, Katrina is towed back to the dock with the rest of the heroes interested in hearing what happened. Katrina then learns that she didn't need to live an exciting story to tell one. #'Bernie the unstoppable steam engine'-(based on the 2010 movie Unstoppable, the MAD parody of it: Thomas the unstoppable tank engine, and, to a lesser extent, Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon) While Bernie is pulling a train in the human world, he loses control of his brakes and starts surging dangerously into a heavily populated area in the human world. Brandon and the heroes are working with Tracy when Bernie surges past them. Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon and acts as a track block to slow Bernie down. While he succeeds, Bernie warns Growlmon that he's lost control of his brakes and can't stop even if he wanted to. Once Bernie builds up enough momentum, he surges right past Growlmon, who reverts back to Guilmon. Ryan, fearing the situation will escalate, says that the only way to stop a train moving at Bernie's speed would be to couple up behind and pull it in the other direction. After Renamon analyzes Bernie's cargo and coarse of collision, the heroes waste no time chasing Bernie on Tracy in hopes of stopping him. LocoMech tries to hold Bernie back, only to be derailed in the process. Once Tracy finally hooks up to the back of Bernie's train, she pulls the opposite direction in an attempt to stop him, only succeeding in slowing him down. Realizing that the cars had manual brakes, Dave jumps on the cars and quickly starts applying them without hesitation. However, Dave comes to a gap in the train too wide to jump and knew he wouldn't be able to become Gallantmon in time to jump it. Fortunately, Dave knows how to fix that as he uses the Zone skills to shorten the gap. Brandon teleports to Bernie's cab and regains control of Bernie, bringing him to a stop, just in time. After saving millions of human lives, the heroes were given the Acme Medals of Valor and honored as what they were. "BUT WE'VE DONE THIS ALREADY!!" yelled Jake in annoyance. #'Ryo Vulpes the Network Genius' (Based on Dinosaurs episode "Network Genius") Ryo Vulpes becomes a network executive of Mammoth Broadcasting Company (Mammoth Pictures' Television Group) after being sent to the network as the average Joe to help pick the new series (Such as Test Patterns and modifing a squadron drama with a cat resembling Dave leading a group of humanoid animals to fighting evil without any care of te city they destroy). But when Ryo's favorite shows lead to a slowdown in Hollywood's brain power, will Ryo sacrifice his first great job to program a television schedule smarter than he is, and can Dave and the others find a way to save their former hometown before moving to Toontown and the idiotic sidekick from causing what is rapidly becoming a dense uncivilized race? #'Toons in the Graveyard'-(Halloween Special; based on the Homestar Runner Halloween special: Most in the graveyard) Unsatisfied with Logan's Halloween party, Dave complains that he'd rather see corpses. Annoyed, Logan suggests that they just go explore the human graveyard half in Toontown and half in the human world. The heroes then seperate into groups: Team Leader; Brandon, Cameron, Walt Wallabee and Dave/Team Trooper; Babs and Buster Bunny/Team Freelance; Sam and Max/Team Extra; Everyone else except Logan and Charlie. Team Leader went to find corpses to reanimate (Walt Wallabee tagged along because Dave, Brandon, and Cameron promised him a zombie slave but mostly because Brandon stuffed jumper cables and pickled monkey fingers into Walt's pouch earlier), Team Trooper came to a statue in the center for Babs' toon photography expo that she was mysteriously a host of at that point in time, Team Freelance were looking at grave from famous dead human cops, and Team Extra was searching for a goblin to turn their candy into gold. Logan and Charlie stay behind, knowing about the evil zombies of Triterrortops and Terrordactyl having been fused together at some point prior to the current episode. In the end, SteamRollerMech smashes the zombie and the heroes discuss their costumes in the end credits. #'Dave, Brandon, Cameron, and the Unidentified Flying Wallabee-'(Based on tmnt episode "Unidentified Flying Leonardo") While helping the team investigate a report of giant monsters attacking a superstitious farming village in Ruaplos, Walt Wallabee is mistaken for an alien from another planet (I mean, who would blame him for having a pouch despite being a male?). Doofensmirtz is up to no good again and plans to turn veggetables into monsters to attack the Tri-State area. Can the team find their male gender-bended marsu-pal and stop the crazed german scientist from having a literal food fight?! #'Too Many Ryo Vulpes'-(Based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode Too Many Pinkie Pies) Ryo Vulpes was overwhelmed with having to choose just one friend to spend time with, he went to the toon forest and use a magic mirror pond and clone himself. Unfortunately, due to his clone have lower intelligence than his not-so-sharpest-tool-in-his-shed persona and cause more clones who gone havoc on Toontown (and drove Walt Wallabee to insanity). Luckily, Dave and Brandon were able to return the Ryo clones back to the pond by zapping the distracted Ryos who didn't pay attention to watching "some show of Mr. T, Hulk Hogan, and Bruce Cambell filing their taxes." #'Impmon's Eight Crazy Nights'-(Christmas/Hanukkah special; based on Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights; toned down to appeal to children) An orphaned Impmon is causing trouble for very insubstantial reasons. The heroes (minus Team C.A.T.) offer to reform him, only to suffer him more than anyone else (However, his attempts to make C.A.T. suffer backfire due to their Freedom Fighter training deflects his attacks). After Impmon loses his home, the heroes provide him with shelter, which Impmon begrudgingly accepts. For a while, Impmon seemingly turns his life around. Soon, the heroes discover why Impmon was causing so much trouble, his parents got dipped while Impmon was playing basketball with his team. Uncomfortable with the heroes knowing about that ill-fated night, Impmon scolds the heroes and spends the rest of the day drinking alcohol. That night, Impmon storms into the mall where classic toons such as Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Granny, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Chip and Dale, and Goofy are waiting for him. They classic toons try to get Impmon to cry and succeed in doing so by getting him to read the Hanukkah card from his parents before they died. On another subplot, Team C.A.T. are planning to throw a surprise party for Sally Acorn in Knothole. However, a recent snowslide cause her and Santa to be stuck. The heroes went out to rescue her while dealing with a giant slugadile (which they succeeded with Ryo's distraction technique.) Soon enough, all the heroes and the reformed Impmon got Sally out; not to mention that Jake won the bet that Cleo wouldn't tell Sally about the party. Their victory was cut short as the Slugadile manage to get back to its feet and was about to due them in, when suddenly, Dave's team's lack of faith "grew three sizes that day" and successfully manage to defeat the monster. From then on, Impmon joins Team C.A.T. after realising the error of his ways. #'The Toontown Railroad Branchline Saga'-(4-part story arc; based on Thomas the Tank Engine episodes Thomas comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Bullseyes, and Percy's Predicament): (Bernie comes to breakfast): Bernie delivers a train in time and later engages in a generic conversation with the teams at a different shed than the roundhouse, which is being renovated at the time due to being smashed by Frank the freight engine during one of his post-hangover hissyfits. The next morning, while Tracy's sleeping and the teams are having breakfast, Bernie decides to go for a morning stroll. Unfortunately, he slips on a banana peel and crashes into the wall of the heroes' base. Sawyer is very annoyed because Bernie's crash ruined the breakfast she made. Brandon says, "So, the breakfast concerns you more than the giant hole in the wall or the fact that Bernie was like THIS close to running over us at the dinner table?" Saywer responds, "Brandon, I made toast and eggs. THAT'S A PRETTY BIG DEAL!!!" Brandon replies, "Well, yes, I can understand that..." and is interuptted by Dave shouting, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGS!!!" Brandon responds, "OKAY! I GET IT!!!" And Cleo asks if Sawyer could sing the "Look what you've done to our breakfast song." Sawyer reluctantly does so. Afterwards, the teams burst out laughing (except Sawyer). Then, Ryo asks Sawyer to sing Gangnum Style by Psy. Sawyer refuses, much to Brandon's relief. A cutaway reveals that two workmen were responsible for Bernie's accident. One of them, chuckling like Beavis and/or Butthead says, "Hey, Josh, you know what would suck?" Josh, chuckling the same way, says, "If some engine slipped on the banana peel we left on the track?" The other workman says, "Yeah, but what are the odds of that hap..." Then, he notices Bernie in the walls of a building and says, "OH, COME ON!!!" Josh says, "Seriously, why would we leave a banana peel on the tracks? Man, we are stupid." Bernie has to stay in the wall until Drew and Eric pull him out. The impact from Bernie's crash has him severly injured and he has to go to the works to heal. Due to the damage he sustained, his healing takes longer than it should. (Mary): Tracy and the heroes become concerned that Bernie's recent accident causes a great deal of trouble. To take Bernie's place is a diesel railcar named Mary (Ryo notices that Mary is also the name of the current segment and says, "Hey, that's the name of this..." but before he can finish, Dave says, "Shut up."). Tracy has some trouble adjusting to working with another female engine. Max snickers at Tracy and teases her that she misses working with her "boyfriend." Dave, unimpressed, bonks Max on the head with his tail ("Something Walt Wallaby taught me." replied Dave). The heroes soon have an extremely difficult time trying to please Mary. Masami even says that Brandy is just as hard to please. When they finally manage, the heroes wake up the next morning exhausted. Not to mention, Brandon has mental scars from watching an insect documentary against his will the night before. Seeing how Brandon wouldn't make it to the station, Dave asked Mary to do the job while WolfMech carried Brandon away while he recovered. When Mary finds out she has to pull a milk tanker, she refuses to go. This leads to a pointless argument that snaps Brandon out of his trauma. Brandon, taking action, climbs onto a baggage trolley, and shouts, "ENOUGH WITH THE ARGUING!!! IT'S NOT SOLVING ANYTHING!!!" However, one passenger is more worried about finding the bathroom than the current events and says, "I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP TRYING TO FIND THE BATHROOM!!!" Another, older passenger responds, "It's called using a bush. Trust me, no one's going to look." With that, Mary is unhitched from the milk tanker and mentally admits that she's just being lazy. (Sting-Gore problems): Mary makes fun of Tracy's cowcatcher by saying that she's just afraid of getting hurt herself. Mary says that animals always run if you toot and look them in the eye (Max tries to think of it as a fart joke, but Brandon protests that it isn't). Dave, doubting Mary's skills, said to her, "Well then. If you can indeed *cough* toot and have animals stand aside, take this talismen with you." Dave pulled out a car freshener, despite Brandon's protest. Mary says that it even works on Sting-Gores (despite the fact that she had no prior encounters with one). When Mary takes the heroes to the next station, an eccentric police man and farmer inform the heroes that a Sting-Gore had strayed onto the line and that "despite the obvious answer of asking the nearest Freedom Fighter group to handle the situation" the heroes have to get him back to the farmer, the policeman heaved a heavy inhale, alive. Knowing that Max wouldn't listen, Dave took away the former's arsenal. The Sting-Gore (a green robotic bee-like insect the size of a cow and their vocals are based off of squeaks from Swatson and Moe from the Sugar Land Skeeters) was revealed to be named Buzz. Brandon ran data files explaining the details of the mission despite Dave suggesting the better idea of asking the farmer about it. Buzz wasn't really a fierce Sting-Gore, but that morning, he was cross. They tried to get him in his hive before he had finished breakfast. They smoked him, soaked him, and even begged him (to which he responded in very angry squeaks), but to no avail. Brandon comments that there were other methods, but didn't think Smokey the Bear would approve of them. Coincidentally, Smokey the Bear appeared and simply said, "You're right. I don't approve," and walked away. Resuming with the data files, the heroes learn that Buzz flew off in anger, bumped into a fence (becoming disoriented in the process), tumbling down a slope, waking up, and not knowing where he was. In Buzz's words, he said, "Harri, Me scared of not meeting swatty at Skeety Field." He then notices grass and says, "OOH! Grass! Tummy, here me come." Then, the heroes (excluding Team C.A.T. who are on their way to Buzz) discover that these data files had just caught up with them in real time and try to get Buzz to move. However, Buzz is too busy grazing to take any notice. Mary, annoyed, says, "This is all wrong. How can I look him in the eye if he won't turn around? TURN AROUND, YOU STUPID, STUPID BUG!!!" At last, Buzz turns around and says, "Who are you calling stupid, babe?" This surprises the heroes (except Brandon's team), who thought that Buzz's voice was just added to the data files for effect. Mary notices that Buzz isn't flying away. Ryo tries to get Mary to show Buzz what she's made of, which is unsuccessful due to her fear. She even says she's worried Buzz might hurt himself, to which Ryo responds, "And that's more important than our job?!" Mary finally has enough when Buzz buzzes in her face. So, she backs away and does no more. Later, LocoMech arrives, surprised to see Mary back so soon. The heroes tell him about Buzz (not to mention Jake getting a therapedic yell of his reputation ruined). Dave calmed the situation to the heroes, mentioning the time Antoine D'Coolette angerly over reacting about escargot with Margarine one time. Dave also added, "While you guys are letting Brandon explain the details of the mission, I believe how we can convince Buzz to return to the farmer. As Miss Sally Acorn would say, 'I plan for this.'" We whispered everything to the Heroes and LocoMech goes with them. They arrived where Buzz was still grazing and despite the noise LocoMech made, Buzz couldn't give two cents (though he did give the heroes two cents.) Just then, Dave used his ZOne powers to levitate a piece of Mascot-sized white shirt and placed it onto Buzz. Then Dave pulled a whistle and said " HEY, KIDS! HERE'S SWATSON!" Buzz soon took notice of children running to him and he ran away back to the farmer. Unlike Mary, Dave's plan was successful. Later, the same children at the station make fun of Mary by throwing rubber bugs at her. (Tracy's Predicament): Tracy starts to miss Bernie. Meanwhile, Bernie is still at the works, having not been repaired since his arrival due to the lazy workmen. Bernie tries to get them to fix him, but they respond, "Screw you!" Becoming fed up with Mary's laziness, LocoMech decides to take the milk for Tracy so she can shunt his freight cars. Tracy had never been to the quarry before, but that didn't stop her from behaving. Ryo, however, began ordering the cars about. Annoyed, the cars plan to pay Ryo out by playing tricks on Tracy. At first, the cars followed so quietly that Ryo thought they were under control. However, as Tracy rolls down the hill, the cars pushed her. At first, it's not such a big deal. Then, when they reached the yard, Tracy slipped on a banana peel (left by the same workmen from the first segment) and crashed into a train left there. The same workmen Fred says, "Now, Josh, you sure there's no banana peel left on the track?" Josh, chuckling the same way, says, "Of course not, what can possibly go..." Then, Josh notices Tracy on top of a train and says, "OH, COME ON!!!" Fred says, "Aw man, we're so fired." Josh says, "I heard their looking for workmen at Downunda; it won't so bad as long as we don't encounter gender-bended marsupials." Later, LocoMech and Mary (to everyone's surprise) helped clean the mess. King Acorn was there and wasn't pleased with Ryo's behavior. Tracy has to be sent to the works as soon as Bernie returns. The King scolded Mary for being lazy, but given her a second chance for working hard after Tracy's accident. The next day, Bernie returns as LocoMech takes Tracy to the works. At the end, Tracy finally realizes why Bernie's repairs took so long and why he was so moody when he returned. #'The Felis Trio and the troublesome Toontown Mountain Engines' (4-part story arc; based on Thomas the Tank Engine episodes Henry and the Elephant, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, and Percy runs away. FIRST APPEARANCE: Derek the sleepy engine) (Frank and the Tera-Pod): After the incident at the Branchline, The Felis trio Dave, Cleo, and Jake work very hard helping the other Freedom Fighters from Mobotropolis to Downunda and were very kind, respectful, and well-behaved. Unfortunately, Edison and Frank missed Tracy when went to work on the Toontown Railroad (non-mountain). Austin Tower (Boss E. Tower's more mature and reasonable brother) gives them a new coat of paint but it did no good. Later Frank has to bring workmen to a blocked tunnel. The workmen go in, and then run out. They said there was something moving inside. The foremen, inspite of the idiotic answer of asking the freedom fighters to do something about this, told Frank that to push the thing, so he did. Frank goes in then... BUMP! Frank was pushed out of the tunnel by a strong baby TeraPod! The workmen run to find the herd and after that the heroes ate lunch and gave the TeraPod some sandwiches. Later the TeraPod drank three buckets of water but then Frank blew off steam and made the elephant jump, and splash water all over Frank. The Tera-Pods then arrives and take Baby T (the nickname Cleo begs everyone to call the baby tera-Pod, but Jake rebukes her) home. That night, Edison told Frank that he had a bad day. #'Bunnie Rabbot and the Applebucking season' (based on My Little Pony episode "Applebuck Season"): Bunnie Rabbot, the Felis' long-time cyborg rabbit mobian friend, attempts to harvest the apple crop in New Mobotropolis acres by herself. She would have when a herd of Blandoids are charging... directly at Toontown Plaza. The heroes attempt to get the citizens to safety as Sawyer says "Whatever shall we do?" Luckily, Bunnie Rabbot diverts them from Toontown in the nick of time. When Dave Felis was trying to do the speech, (INSERT CHARACTER 1), (INSERT CHARACTER 2), and (INSERT CHARACTER 3) interrupt the speech for their own agendas with Bunnie. However, her stubbornness and sleep deprivation cause problems all over Toontown resulting to our heroes trying to tell Bunnie she needs help. When she finally finished the apple trees, she was more shocked of the other apple trees un-bucked. Finally, Bunnie relents her stubbornness and accepts Dave's help. The heroes soon finished the Applebucking season and Bunnie accepted her mistake. # Ryo Learns A Lesson '''(based off of "A close shave for Duck" and followed after "Tracy's Predicament"): After causing trouble for being too careless with the freight cars, Ryo Vulpes was sent away to the Downunda Railway (much similar to the Toontown Railroads) where he met Outback, a toon Steamranger SAR 621 engine, and tells him what happened. Outback reassures him that he didn't mean to be foolish and said he'll be back in no time, so he helped him out. Oddly enough, Outback taught Ryo not to rush or let the freight cars tell him what to do. Ryo felt better working with Outback, however, they suddenly hear a guard's whistle, as the freight cars have broken away and are intent on chasing Ryo and Outback down and throwing them off the rails. They makes a run for it, but the freight cars quickly start to catch up. Although they diverted into a siding at the last second, they slipped on a banana peel (left by the fired workmen from before) and crash into the Downunda Freedom Fighter’s hideout where they are about to have breakfast. As Ryo peeks in through the debris, he apologizes to them, however Walt Wallabee is furious over the loss of their breakfast and coats Ryo and Outback with Eucalyptus cream cheese. The workmen arrive to help clear the mess, while Brandon, Cameron, and Dave speak with Walt and explains that, while they understood how upset they are, Ryo and Outback helped to prevent a serious accident. Walt apologizes and rinses the cream cheese off and compliments them for their bravery, as does the heroes who tells him how proud he is. Soon Outback is pulled clear and the Dave tells Ryo he will be returning home once. Ryo becomes worried, believing that the heroes still hate him for the incident. Dave tells Ryo that is no longer the case, as they forgiven him of his trouble and want him to come back. A few days later, Ryo returns to Toontown fully mended where the heroes welcome him back. From that point on, Ryo learned a valuable lesson in being humble. # '''Jeffrey stands by (based off of "Toad stands by") After being mocked by the Toontown Railroad freight cars (lead by MineralWagonMech), Jason feels discouraged. His brakevan, Jeffrey feels sorry for him. Fearing things will get worse, he makes a plan. Jason agrees and marshals the worst cars two by two, saving MineralWagonMech until last. MineralWagonMech tells the other cars to hold back, but Jason knows what to do. Brandon (and Dave secretly) earlier poured sand on the rails and Jason's wheels grip splendidly. He pulls until MineralWagonMech is torn apart and his MechaSoul is extinguished. Brandon attributes it to MineralWagonMech's poor condition. He tells the others not to tell the other cars as it's bad for discipline. # 'April Fools for Ryo and Logan '(Mix of Jibblies 2 and MLP:FIM Episode 28 Pranks Later) having enough of the pranks by Ryo and Logan, the heroes work with the Freedom Fighters to stage a Roboticized zombie apocolypse to make them stop the pranks. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Series Category:Series Category:MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Category:Shows Category:Youtube Series